


Supernova

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker as the sun, Character Study, Gen, with all that that entails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Shmi calls Anakin her sun. He is, after all, not just her son, but her sun, bright and bold in the sky. He has hair as golden as the rays, and his eyes stare out at her like the cloudless sky. He shines, so brightly, and Shmi knows that Anakin is destined for more than Tatooine.Anakin is a sun; he shines so brightly that he burns.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margan/gifts).



> this fic was brought to you by a conversation roughly paraphrased below:
> 
> me: do we have any canonical information to confirm anakin as a smol ball of sunshine that i see in fics?  
> margan: suppose anakin was LITERALLY the sun  
> me: [shrieking like a pterodactyl as i open a word document]

Shmi calls Anakin her sun. He is, after all, not just her son, but her sun, bright and bold in the sky. He has hair as golden as the rays, and his eyes stare out at her like the cloudless sky. He shines, so brightly, and Shmi knows that Anakin is destined for more than Tatooine.

He is her sun, and suns live in space, far away and distant. They rise and set, perpetual and unchanging, but destined for more than life on the ground. Planets set their time by suns. The people revolve their lives around when they can see the sun.

She calls Anakin her sun, and dreams of the day he is free from Tatooine.

* * *

Anakin grows and grows, and he brings trouble with him.

He is quick and impetuous. She tries to temper his anger, hone it to righteousness. She tries to teach him to keep his sharpness sheathed until it is safe. 

But he is the sun, bright and blazing. There is no amount of cloud cover that can smother him, and he shines and shines and shines. He lashes out at Sebulba, he carries trouble with him. No matter how hard she tries to protect him, he shines through, bright and burning.

He is so bright and warm, and even as a child, he is ablaze.

* * *

Anakin shines as a Jedi. He is powerful in the force, and he flares like a supernova.

Obi-Wan tries to temper his brightness, to direct it to the light, to urge it to shine its warmth on the cold and the desperate. Anakin is so bright and so powerful, and he has so much to give.

But suns burn, when you draw too close, when you stand with them without the protection of atmosphere. And Obi-Wan stands so close, draws closer and closer as if by gravity.

Obi-Wan sees Anakin to knighthood. He guides him as they fight in wars. He watches Anakin shine, so bright, so hot, burning his way through the war.

He is a sun, and suns burn—

* * *

—out.

He lies in the fires of Mustafar, and he is burning.

Shmi called him her sun: bright and shining. From his birth, she has always known him to be a star, distant in the sky. She knew he was destined to reside among the stars. She knew he was bright and bold and could shine on the cold and desperate.

Obi-Wan knew, too. And he knows now.

The desert suns are sharp without the tempering of cloud cover. They burn all that they touch, and the desperate hide away from it. A sun can warm, a sun can light, but a sun can also burn.

And when a star dies, it does not always die peacefully. Sometimes, a sun blazes, a supernova blazing brightly as it consumes itself.

Obi-Wan watches Anakin burn. He watches Anakin’s supernova light blaze, brighter and brighter, as it consumes itself until there is nothing left.

Anakin has always been the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i ran a twitter poll to decide what i was going to write tonight and this is what won so i went and worked on another fic until i could no longer justify procrastination.
> 
> want to vote in polls? here's how you can find me:
> 
>   * find me in salt town
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1313829190584549376)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
